Nightmare Lover
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: Misa has always had a nightmare lover. Now, its her turn to have things her way. Perhaps she'll even be the nightmare lover herself. Intelligent!Misa, Conniving!Misa. Just a little drabble


_**A/N: Hey hey everyone..so this is a little bit of something different. Intelligent!misa, conniving!Misa and cute-maid!Sayu XD. Something that started as just Misa/Beyond drabbeling...turned into this thing lol. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**_

Misa let out a giggle. It was all over the news of course. Everything. All but about her. Kira-Raito, L, Near, Mello, SPK, all of it. She of course had been left out of the unveiling of everything. No one wanted their sweetest idol to be tainted and she'd go through anything to protect herself for that alone. She hadn't needed to. Someone had done it for her.

You see, Misa Amane was not unintelligent, nor was she as dunce as she led everyone to believe. One did what they could to survive and Misa had survived. Survived and remembered everything. Lifespan shortened enough times she wasn't about to risk it again., she'd taken a piece of Teru's notebook and gone through hell just to get it. She had always been a master of disguise though.

To get back to her point though, Misa was in 'mourning' for her dead lover. Raito Yagami had been anything but a lover and though good in bed he'd always lacked enthusiasm with her. She didn't blame him though. She had once seen him one night in bed with L, knew she couldn't compete and resigned herself. She'd given him all his space he insisted upon and felt triumph when he returned to her each night no matter how late it was. It was victory to see him finally go, no more chasing ghosts. It was relief to be free at last.

Then came all the admirers. She'd been prepared. Mourning had been the perfect guise and though she did miss him she already had a steady supply of company to distract her. Of course tonight was different. Tonight the news had a Kira-special. Months after Raito's death the report had been leaked and the Kira-supporters mostly stopped, the programming calling out to Kira ceased and life settled. This was an anomaly though and every detail of the Kira case, every move L or Raito made was being prattled off a list and re-enacted. Geared like a talk show, callers phoned in at intervals and the panel guesses and answers accordingly. Nothing more than a spectacle, a gimmick. Misa giggled again, but her smile faded with the next call.

"What do you guys think about Misa Misa dating Yagami Raito while he was still Kira? The consensus is she didn't know but I can't help but think our Misa is smarter than that." She was tempted… very tempted. The panel it seemed was on her wavelength.

"If Misa Amane knew of Kira, like any one of us She would have been awestruck. Remember that all of us were supporters. I'd be disappointed if Misa revealed if she knew or didn't. Clearly she'd been in love with the man, whether she'd known it or not. Perhaps it is best that Misa stayed out of the mess, whether by Kira's actions or her own."

That made Misa laugh long and hard, and the maid just smiled as she made the bedding. Had Raito been more intelligent, or less arrogant Misa mused, he'd have seen through her in a moment. L had for a few lone moments while she was under restriction, but she'd written his name down long before Raito had pulled Rem's strings, and he couldn't see her anymore.

Her maid came over and sat beside her and brushed hand against Misa's cheek. "Sayu…why do you think I asked you to work for me?" The other woman stiffened slightly then relaxed again, resting her head against Misa's shoulder.

"Miss Misa, its because Raito neglected you and you saw what he did to our family." Misa smiled sadly at Sayu's words. She hadn't intended to let Raito harm so many of those around him. His little sister had been loyal and gentle and caring and he'd destroyed her whole world. Misa just wanted to restore that gentleness a little. "Its why you hired Matsuda-san as well, ne?"

Ah, that. Misa reached and turned the television off and faced Sayu looking imploringly at her. "Yes, but you're the important one… B-san thinks you're far more intelligent than Raito had been. Matsuda-kun was to try up loose ends."

Sayu interrupted her, standing up sharply. "To look after me… I'm not a loose end…right Miss Misa?"

"No, Sayu. You're an angel." Misa stood and flopped down on the bed and gestured for Sayu to leave. Once the younger girl had left, Misa grinned. "B-san You were right. She's such a pretty doll. Arigatou." While Misa merely sat up, a figure drifted from the shadows, grinning manically. Licking his lips he pushed Misa back, kissing her hungrily. The best lover one could have, sometimes had to be one from a nightmare. Beyond could attest to that.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all liked it. It was lots of fun to write...may turn into something more when I have more time to spare. Review please :)**_


End file.
